fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Commandant
The Commandant is a powerful follower of Lord Lucien Fairfax and the first surviving subject of an experiment by Lucien to implant shards of the Spire into a human, empowering them with Will power. Though initially the process was unsucessful, resulting in deaths and gross disfiguration, Lucien was able to gradually improve the results, making his first prototype. As the years passed, Lucien perfected his experiement, creating many different Commendants. The first, however, remained his most loyal and was assigned to capture Garth, the Hero of Will, which he eventually managed. Afterward, he was assigned as Spire guard Commander. The Hero was required to report to the him during much of their time in the Spire. When the Hero first meets the Commandant he/she is ordered to obey his commands. Disobeying caused the collar around the Hero's neck to paralyze him/her and drain experience. After which ever choices the Hero makes the Commandant then proceeds to physically assault the Hero and orders him/her to thank him for it. While he is the first of his kind encountered, the player encounters many other Commandant-like enemies after leaving the Spire. These new Commandants are distinguished by the presence of hats and masks, but are otherwise the same enemy. 38 weeks By the week 38 The Commandant summons for the Hero and orders him/her to the detention area for prisoner watch, while the other guard takes a break to eat. At this time the Hero has the choice to feed the prisoners (for which the reward is 30 good points for each of the three prisoners), or to starve them, which will gain 30 evil. 137 weeks 137 weeks have passed and the Commandant wishes to test the Hero's loyalty. He gives the order to kill Bob, a fellow guard whom the Hero met when they first arrived at the Spire, by giving you a Master Cutlass to use. The Hero again has the choice to Attack the Commandant gaining 50 good, of course he/she was unsuccessful, or to kill Bob and gain 50 evil. Either way you do not get to keep the weapon and Bob will be killed. 10 years later Reporting back to the Commandant the Hero learns about a missing guard and is ordered to find him. After discovering the guards body he/she obtains a Steel Cutlass, Steel Clockwork Pistol, and Cure-All Health Potions. Garth then appears behind the hero and uses a blast of will to free him/her from the collar. After which he informs the Hero that he can't help with the escape as he had spent all ten years saving up enough Will to escape his cell and remove their collars. On Garth's advice both Heroes make their way to the Commandant's room. There Garth dryly admits that though escape is more important then revenge, revenge is conveniently necessary, as only through the Commandant can they leave. There Garth is hit with a blast of lightning and The Hero fights Commandant, letting out large amounts of exp. every time the Hero hits him(which the Hero can't pick up). After killing him, Garth absorbs all of the exp and regains all of his lost abilites. Garth activates the Cullis Gates and leave for the harbor, where Garth single handedly destroys the ships and kills many of the Guards. Escaping to the shore there met by Theresa and the Hero's dog(who had been going to the shore every day that week knowing his master would return soon,)Then Theresa recruits Garth. Trivia * The Commandant's sword looks like an exact copy of the Legendary Weapon you acquire in the Sacrificing to The Shadows quest, Maelstrom. * The Commandant you fight in the Tattered Spire is basically a prototype since the commentary given by Theresa said that there were more soldiers like the Commandant arriving. According to Garth when you first see the Commandant he calls him "Another failed experiment" before he was captured. *If you follow The Commandant's orders, after a while the guards will call you "Officer 273" instead of the usual "Recruit 273". This only happens on one occasion, if you kill Bob, just before you learn about the Missing Guard. Category:Fable II Characters Category:Enemies